


Drumming Song

by WhatRachelWrote



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, It starts when you're around., M/M, Teen Wolf AU, There's a drumming song inside my head, Time Lords and Werewolves, Wolves in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatRachelWrote/pseuds/WhatRachelWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, only sometimes, the second heart of a half Time Lord will start to beat.</p>
<p>Stiles's mother died before he could find out about his second heart.  Now there is a drumming sound inside his head whenever Derek is around and Stiles can hear strange noises coming from his mother's old shed.</p>
<p>Stiles and the Hale Pack are in for the ride of their lives when they discover the truth of just who Stiles Stilinski is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> No videos found in here are mine. The videos are of the songs that helped inspire certain chapters. Not all chapters will have videos or songs.

 

 

 

The Time War.

The end of the Time Lords.

Only three survived; The Doctor, The Master, and The Caretaker.

One ran through all of time and space while another ran to the ends of the universe.  The last however, didn’t run at all.  Then again; she was different from The Doctor or The Master.  She had left at the beginning of the war; seeing it as something stupid.  She would have been called a hippie if she was human.  She traveled through time and space until she reached a small town on Earth called Beacon Hills in the year 1986.

She gave herself the name Jane Doe and began working in a flower shop.  That’s where she met young officer Stilinski.

They dated for several years before finally getting married in 1990.  In 1992 their son Lienim was born with one heart…just like his human father…and a strange small organ on the other side of his chest where a second heart would have been if he had been born a Time Lord.

When Lienim was eight, he decided that he didn’t like the name that his mother had given him; and in true Time Lord fashion; he chose a new name for himself.  He became Stiles.

When Stiles was ten, something strange made its way into Beacon Hills.  With the help of the Hale clan, Jane was able to stop the invaders; but not without becoming poisoned.  She slowly grew sick with what appeared to be cancer.  Her second heart was eaten away until it seemed to be nothing but a cancerous growth on the right side of her chest.  The sickness slowly invaded her entire body until she finally died; unable to regenerate.

At eleven, Stiles was left without his Time Lord mother; not knowing the truth of what he was and what his future would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

  
(Drumming Song – Florence + The Machine)

Sometimes the summer heat could grow oppressive in Beacon Hills.  The heavy woods would stop some of the stronger breezes from cooling off the residents that lived in the sunnier areas; and at the moment the humidity in the area was high.  The wolves, consisting of Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, and Derek Hale were training deep in the forests while being watched by human friends, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski.  Everyone was hot and sticky; but at least the heavy tree cover blocked out some of the heat from the sun.  It was at least fifteen degrees cooler in the forest than the rest of Beacon Hills.  It wasn’t the heat that got to you though; it was the humidity that was a bitch.

Lydia sat on a blanket near a cooler filled with slowly melting ice and cold drinks.  Unlike the wolves, and Stiles; she looked completely unfazed by the heat and humidity of the day; barely sweating.

Then again, she also had the benefit of being in a light and airy dress with her long hair held up while the boys were all dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

Stiles looked at her enviously for how much cooler she seemed to be; only to realize a little too late that he should really be dodging out of the way of flailing arms.

“Oomph!”

Stiles groaned under the weight of his best friend; trying to push the heavy wolf off of him while he remained slightly dazed from a mixture of heat, exhaustion, and shock that Isaac of all people had gotten the upper hand on him.

It was also Isaac that freed Stiles by pulling Scott to his feet.

Only now, Stiles shirt was soaked through with sweat that wasn’t his own.

“Oh gross!  Wolf juice!” 

****  
  
The air conditioner that he usually used in his room was busted.  It had been earlier in the day that it had made a harsh grinding noise before clunking, then thunking, and then sputtering out completely.

He had somehow managed to pull the heavy unit from the window alone.  It now sat in one corner of his room while his window remained open to its fullest.

The temperature had cooled as the sun set beyond the horizon and the high humidity had led to a brewing thunderstorm.  Stiles could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance and every once in a while he could catch a flash of lightning coming from the world beyond his window.  A quiet din started far away and arrived nearly as fast as a train as the storm blew in, bringing strong winds and heavy rain.

The world began to smell fresh and new.

Stiles made his way over to his open window; ready to close it when a flash of lightning illuminated the old shed in the back yard.  The shed had once looked like a beautiful miniature house milky windows that made it impossible to see inside.  His mother would spend hours in that shed.  The door had remained locked ever since she had passed away and neither he nor his father knew where the key to it was.

The sound of his father calling his name made him turn his head towards the open door to his bedroom.

“Up here!”

A shiver ran up his spine as he turned his head back towards the shed.  It looked just like it had before; but he could have sworn that when he had been looking outside before; the door had been open.

Stiles shook his head slowly; laughing at his own stupidity as he slowly shut the window against the rain.

****  
  
Stiles hated it when his father went for the booze the second he got home.  He only ever did it when there was a particularly gruesome or sad case that he was working; or on this night…every year since his mother had died.

By the time Stiles had gotten downstairs; his father was already on his second glass of whisky.  Normally on the night of his mother’s death; he would nurse his drink slowly.  Tonight must have been particularly bad for his father to be downing the alcohol instead of savoring it.

“You okay, Dad?”

His father closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

“It’s been six years; son.”

Stiles slid into the chair across from his father.

“I know.”  His father was in the process of pouring his third glass of whisky when Stiles put his hand over his father’s, stopping the motion.  “I also know that she wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”

The Sheriff nodded slowly and took his hand away from the bottle before pulling something out of his jacket.  It was a small leather journal.  He knew it well.  His mother used to write in it all the time; and then it had just suddenly disappeared.

“Dad?”

“Your mom wanted you to have this.  She wanted me to wait until you were sixteen but I just kept holding on to it.  I was so afraid that there would be another bad panic attack.  Besides…I don’t even know how to open it.”

The Sheriff slid the white leather journal with its chipped; painted flowers over to him.  The top and bottom showed yellow tinted pages; but it looked more like a sort of box than anything else; with no signs of where to open it.  It was the oddest journal that he had ever really seen.  He understood why his father was so upset tonight though.  Stiles reached out again and took his father’s hand; holding it.

They sat there for a long time, taking comfort in one another’s presence.

****  
  
It was late when Stiles finally made it back up to his bedroom.  His father had gone up to bed about an hour before and Stiles had remained down stairs to make a sandwich for a late dinner.  He wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and sleep until noon.

His mother’s journal was a heavy weight in his hand as he made his way up the stairs and into his room.  He shut the door behind him and tossed the book onto his bed before pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side; only to freeze when he noticed the open window.

He knew for a fact that he had closed it.

The sound of a second person breathing in the room caused Stiles to turn; seeing a soaked Derek Hale standing hear his computer chair.

His heart began beating loudly in his chest at the sight of the drenched alpha wolf.

He had admitted to himself earlier in the summer that he was no longer in love with Lydia.  They had become friends of sorts after he brought her to save Jackson from being the Kanima.  Their talking had been illuminating and had made him realize that he hadn’t loved Lydia; but the idea of her; especially because her hair was the same color that his mother’s had been.  He had also realized that _maybe_ he was more attracted to members of the same gender and that _maybe_ he had feelings for a certain dark and brooding werewolf.

Luckily; he figured that Derek would just figure his speeding heart was due to fear being around him rather than anything else.

“You’re wet.”

Derek frowned at Stiles, his shoulders slumping forward as if giving in to the fact that Stiles tended to state the obvious.

“I’m well aware of that.”

“You’re getting my floor wet.”

“I’m aware of that too.”

Stiles nodded and bent down; grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on.  He wasn’t comfortable being shirtless in front of the object of his current affections.  He sighed as he made his way over to his bed and sat down; his hand lazily tracing over the warn cover of his mother’s journal.

“Not that I’m not thrilled; but why are you here?”  Actually; he kind of was thrilled; especially with Derek’s shirt being so wet that it nicely outlined the wolf’s abs.  Stiles heart started beating a little faster as he looked at the wolf; only for a strange sensation to hum in the right side of his chest before steadying.  A sort of ba-da-ba-da sound started ringing in his head; much louder and much more insistent than the normal ba-da of his heartbeat.

“I came to make sure you were okay.”

Stiles was left speechless for a moment.  Had he heard Derek right?

“I beg your pardon?”

Derek rolled his eyes as if he was talking with an annoying child.

“I came to make sure you were okay.”

So he had heard Derek right.  “Why?”

“Because you live in one of the low areas of town.  The storm is bad and there are reports of flooding in some of the lower areas of town.  I nearly had to swim at points to get here.”

And wasn’t that just the most Derek had spoken at any one time.  It was also highly confusing.  Why would Derek care about his safety in a bit of flooding?

An unexpected fear suddenly gripped him and he ran over to the open window.  He shoved his head out and looked towards the shed.  The ground was wet; but there was no flooding in the back yard.  The shed seemed completely fine.

He let out a soft sigh before pulling his head back in and shaking the rain out of it before shutting the window behind him.

“What’s this?”

When he turned around; Derek was holding the white floral journal; only he was running his fingers over the yellowed pages.

“How…how did you open it?”

Derek looked up from where he was looking at some odd circular design towards Stiles whose eyes were slightly wide with wonder.

“What do you mean?”

“There was no way to open it before.  Believe me; I looked.  But there were no seams.”  Stiles snatched the book from Derek’s hand.  It had fallen closed and it now looked just like any other journal with a spine and the edges of the pages showing on three sides.  “Peculiar.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed at the word.  “Peculiar?”

“Yea, you know; strange, odd, not the norm.  Peculiar seems like a stronger word than strange.”

Of course, Derek had no idea what Stiles was talking about.  The journal had only ever appeared completely normal to him.

Outside, the storm begun to die down.  Derek gave an internal shrug before making his way back over to the window; opening it up; and slipping back into the night.

The odd drumming in Stiles’ head stopped.

****  
  
The ground was wet; but the humidity was low and the air was cool.  Stiles stepped out of his battered blue jeep with a bundle in his arms and picked his way through the wet grass of the cemetery.  He came upon one grave stone in particular and began working with the bundle in his arms.  First he lay out a tarp before laying out a blanket.  He placed a single large purple dahlia upon the grave stone before opening up the floral cover of his mother’s journal.

The circular design on the first page seemed to swirl before his eyes.  He got the strangest impression that it meant ‘The Caretaker’

The next page he turned to was written in English.

_Today I chose my name and looked into the Untempered Schism where I saw all of time and space stretched out before me like a ball of yarn with no end.  I saw stars born and die; I saw civilizations rise and fall and it filled me with such dread that I felt I would never be the same again…_

****  
  
 _Gallifrey; my beautiful home.  Our trees are so unique to those on any planet.  Flora survives through photosynthesis which requires chlorophyll which in most plants is green.  On most planets, the forests are made of such lush greenery; but here on Gallifrey; the leaves of our trees are silver and shine so beautifully.  I love to watch the sunrises and sunsets reflected in the leaves of the tree outside of my window.  When I was very young; I used to use the leaves like a mirror until the wilted and dulled…_

****  
  
 _I met a human man today named Jonathan Stilinski.  He’s an officer with the Beacon Hills Police Department.  He came into the shop to buy some flowers for his mother for mother’s day.  What a sweet man.  I gave him a bouquet of our best pink roses for half off._

_He asked me out to dinner.  I hesitated at first; but then I said yes.  What would my mother say if she knew that I was going out on a date with a human and not a respectable Gallifreyan?  I shudder to think!_

****

_My home is lost to me.  I tried to return to tell my mother of John; but the TARDIS was unable to break through.  There is a quantum time lock around my home.  The war must have gotten so bad that my home needed to be locked away from the rest of time and space to protect the universe from the horrors._

****  
  
 _Lienim Stilinski was born today.  He is perfectly perfect in every way.  John had a hard time pronouncing his name at first; but Lienim is a perfectly respectable Gallifreyan name!_

__

****  
  
 _I’m dying and I won’t be able to regenerate; and even if I could; I would have to tell John and Lienim that I’m not human, that Lienim isn’t completely human either.  But the important thing is that Beacon Hills is safe.  That Lienim is safe._

_My second heart is rotting and becoming a cancerous growth.  What pains me the most is that my family will have to watch me die._

****  
  
 _I’ve locked the key inside the TARDIS; but one day it will open again.  I’ve made sure that the TARDIS will unlock for Lienim when his second heart has matured and begins to beat.  Inside he’ll find instructions on how to fly it as well as everything I’ve collected over my three lives._

_My poor sweet little boy will have to explore time and space alone.  I do hope that he finds someone to go with him.  Such travels can be very lonely._

_Lienim has only been inside the TARDIS once.  His father was away and I needed to do some work inside.  Sweet little Lienim was only a few months old at the time so I doubt he remembers that the shed is very different from what it appears to be on the outside._

****  
  
The journal went on and on; containing far more pages than it possibly could have.  Then again; if what his mother said was true; then Gallifrey had such technology.  The shed…TARDIS was supposed to be bigger on the inside.

It was nearly dark by the time he gathered his things together and headed toward home.  Derek was waiting for him in his room when he arrived.  The drumming sound started up again the second he saw Derek; but Stiles couldn’t just stay there when the shed might not be a shed.

After dropping off his things, he was out of his room again; not caring that Derek was following after him as he headed to the back yard and stood in front of the shed.

He went to reach for the door; but his hand froze before he could grab the handle.

“Are you okay Stiles?”

Stiles clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before pulling down on the handle and pulling the door outwards.

It was unlocked.

Stiles stepped inside and into another world.

The room was dark when he first entered; but soon lit up at his presence as if waking up from a long sleep.  There was a control console in the center of the room and what appeared to be a couch off to the side with a large instruction manual sitting on the center cushion.

He whirled around when he heard the gasp from the door.

Derek stood there with his jaw dropped; looking around in awe before rushing out of the room.  Stiles imagined he was probably running around the outside of the shed before he entered again.

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

Stiles couldn’t help the small grin that began to tug at the corner of his mouth before erupting into a full blown grin that resulted in joyous, shocked laughter as he brought both hands up to his hair and clutched at it as he looked around.

“It was true…all true. Everything my mother wrote it’s true!”

His hearts were pounding hard in his chest.  Ba-da-ba-da! Ba-da ba-da!

“Stiles!”  Derek was by his side in an instant; mistaking the sound of two heartbeats as the sound of a single heart racing too frantically.  His eyes were wide with worry that the boy’s heart might explode from his chest or that he might have a stroke or heart attack.  His hand was on the boy’s chest in an instant.  “Stiles, you need to calm down; your heart is going too fast; you’re going to…”  He never got to finish as he was interrupted by Stiles grabbing his other hand and placing it on the other side of his chest.  Oh.  He could feel thumping coming from each side; as if the boy had two hearts.

“Two hearts, Derek.  I’m fine.  My heart isn’t beating any faster than if I was running for my life just like on any other day.”

“I don’t understand.”

Stiles smiled softly and pulled Derek down on the couch before pushing the instruction manual aside and sitting down with him.  “Let’s see if I can explain.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was rare that Stiles was left speechless.  He always had something to say.  But now that Derek was looking at him expectantly for answers; he found that he was left without anything to say.  How could he explain that he was only half human?  How could he explain that his mother was from another time and place; and that the TARDIS was a space ship that could travel though both time and space?  How?

You just can’t.  It’s too much to say and the words just won’t come.  Perhaps he could write everything down in journal of his own; or even let Derek read his mother’s journal (though that seemed too personal; he wanted to keep it to himself).  No; that would take so much longer than just coming out and saying it, but he just didn’t have the words.

A familiar laugh sounded through the console room and in a flash of light; the image of his mother materialized.  Stiles eyes grew wide and he was up in a second; trying to hide his mother.  He went right through her.  Derek on the other hand knew that something was off with the figure from the second it materialized.  It held no scent and didn’t hold the sounds of a heart beat…or two as the case may be.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry.  I’m not your mother.  I’m the TARDIS.  I’m using the only form and voice that I know.”

Stiles took a few shaky steps back.  He felt a bit weak and probably would have fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for Derek stepping up behind him and helping him make his way to the couch once again.  The hologram appeared sad.  The TARDIS didn’t want to cause the boy any sadness after all.

“I’ve come to help you explain; as you seem to be out of words.”  A small smile came to the hologram’s lips as her image flickered.  She then turned to Derek and began to speak.

“Lienim…or Stiles as he is known to most; is only half human.  His mother was a being known as a Time Lord from a planet many millions of light years away from here known as Gallifrey.  She and I left her home planet for Earth just a short time before a war broke out between the Time Lords of Gallifrey and a race known as the Daleks.  In order to protect the rest of the universe from the destruction and the terror of the Daleks, the Time War as it was called; was placed in a quantum time lock…”

The TARDIS told Derek everything that she could about what Stiles was; and how his second heart had grown in over the years; and that it was now beating.  She explained that she was one of the youngest TARDISes; a version that could be easily piloted with a single pilot instead of the multiple Time Lords required to pilot previous models.  After explaining about Stiles, and Gallifrey, and the Time Lords; she grew somber.

“Sadly; Earth has become a beacon for alien species searching for a planet to conquer.  Seven years ago a few members of a dying race began to invade Beacon Hills.  My Sister couldn’t stop them on her own; so she teamed up with the Hale wolves.  She was poisoned in the end; and left unable to regenerate.  The fact of the matter is; as the last Hale…other than your psychotic uncle; and with Stiles being my Sister’s son…the two of you are forever bound.  She programmed me to unlock my door only when Stiles’ second heart began to beat; something that probably would have taken much longer if it hadn’t been for certain recent occurrences in his life.”

She gave Stiles a knowing smile before one again turning back to Derek.

“I also regret to inform that dark times still lay ahead for this town.  A pack of alpha wolves has made its way into our sleepy little town.”

Derek’s jaw clenched.  “We’re aware.”

“Then you must also be aware that as you are now; you stand no chance of winning against them.  I’ve already begun building a training facility in my Western wing.”  The hologram gave a wicked little smile.  “It should get you all in shape in no time.”  Now she turned to Stiles, “I would also suggest that you learn to pilot me quickly; so that we can give the pack more time to train.”  She turned back to Derek one last time, “if you fall, then so will this town.”  Then she vanished; simply blinking out of existence.”

****  
  
Derek needed time to process everything that he had learned.  He left the TARDIS and headed back into the woods behind the Stilinski home while Stiles began the exploration of the vastness of the TARDIS.

Stiles was almost worried that he would get lost as he began walking through the halls into the depths of the TARDIS.

The first door off of the Console room led to a recreation room with couches and various games.  The second door directly cross from it led to a massive indoor pool.  It was larger than an Olympic sized pool and the walls around it appeared to be made of stone; as if they were in a cave.  Stiles kneeled down and slipped his hand into the water; smiling at how warm it was.

Stiles would freak out if he learned that Stiles now had an amazing pool.  The summers in Beacon Hills were so hot; and the school’s pool was only open to members of the swimming team during the summer; and the local public pool was always filled with people and had questionable sanitation.

He left the room and headed to another one.

Upon opening the door, he saw what appeared to be a nearly never-ending room with high ceilings and a visible second floor.  Books were lined tightly inside an uncountable number of book shelves.  It looked as if it was some high quality university’s library.

He came upon what he could only assume was a wardrobe filled with all sorts of clothing from all sorts of time periods.  It looked more like it was a Macy’s store than a glorified walk in closet.  He came to a door that was a bit difficult to open; and filled with dusty trinkets of all sorts.  The room looked like one of the rooms that the guys from _American Pickers_ would have a blast in; filled with all sorts of things that he was sure he could get money for.

Across from the junk room was a room that looked more like a museum.  He quickly discovered that the items displayed within were things that his mother collected along her travels with stories on how they were obtained.

He soon came to a glass door; behind which was a mass of flourishing greenery.  It was broken into sections; some simply holding flowers of both the mundane and exotic; while others held vast arrays of fruits or vegetables.

The next five rooms were bedrooms; a couple had only two beds while others had a couple of beds.  Each bedroom had its own adjoining bathroom.

The final room appeared to be a beautiful kitchen that made Stiles’ heart clench.  His mother had always wanted a kitchen like this in their home; but there had never been enough room.  All in all; the TARDIS had everything that was needed for a long trip through space and time.

By the time he finished his exploration; it was late.

Upon his return to the console room; he discovered a box with a set of several keys to the TARDIS’s door sitting upon the instruction manual.

Stiles took both inside with him.  He could have spent ages inside of the TARDIS; exploring the library or garden.  In the end; he just felt an intense need to spend time with his father.


End file.
